Broken Wings
by GeminiGirl131
Summary: Katniss is having a bad day. And only Peeta can help her through it. Oneshot.


_I do not own The Hunger Games! Enjoy (:_

She knew it would be a bad day the second she woke up. The minute she felt Peeta's lips on her forehead as he headed downstairs to start breakfast, there was a feeling of dread that started in her chest, and slowly started to seep through her whole body.

And now, three hours later, she still sat in their room, her bare legs curled up to her chest, ankles crossed, and her hands folded in between her body and her legs, her eyes staring at her knees. She was clad only in a pair of underwear, and one of Peeta's t-shirts.

Every once in awhile, she would just wake up feeling _bad_. There really was no other way to put it. She just got this feeling of dread in her chest, like she had now, and would hear a little voice in her head that would say things like: _Why are you smiling? Prim will never smile again! Why do you deserve to? _ Even things like: _Stop eating sugar cubes! Finnick won't get to have them anymore! He doesn't even get to meet his own son! Why would you ever think of having one with Peeta? _

Peeta had been begging for children. Whenever she would walk by the bakery after her hunts, she would sometimes see him crouching down to their level, despite his bad leg, and he would give them a free cookie, or talk to them, or ruffle their hair. And his eyes would just light up. It was hard not to have a smile on your face when you watched Peeta with children. They just brought him so much joy. But it was really difficult to give him what he wants when it's been branded into your brain since you knew about the Hunger Games that you would never have them…

But the Games are gone. Have been for years now. There was nothing stopping her from having them and giving Peeta that joy. Not Snow, not any Reapings, not the Capitol…

And here comes the voice. _Prim will never have children. Why are you thinking about children when your sister, who would be a PERFECT mother, will never have any!_

She just wanted it to stop. She wanted someone to make the voice stop saying awful things to her! Make it stop telling her that everything that happened was her fault, even though she knew it was. But she had to stop thinking like that. Peeta and Dr. Aurelius and Haymitch all told her that it wasn't her fault, but this STUPID voice wouldn't leave her alone…

But then she heard him. She heard the water from the sink downstairs as he washed the dishes from his breakfast. He would be up here soon. He would be here, and he would hold her and whisper sweet things in her ear, and kiss her forehead…

She didn't deserve him. She was already relaxing at the thought of his touch, when she knew that he didn't even have to do it. She knew he would. He was so selfless. But she didn't deserve him. He deserved someone who wasn't mentally insane and who wouldn't make him comfort them on their off days and wouldn't wake him up two or three times a night, and would know that they loved him and wouldn't lead him on in their confusion…

And then he was there. He paused in the doorway to their room and sighed before making his way to her. He cupped her cheek with one hand, while setting the other on the bed to keep his balance. He kissed her forehead and then leaned his forehead on the top of her head, while stroking her cheekbone with his thumb. Her eyes closed at his touch, thankful that he was finally here, all those awful thoughts about not deserving him gone.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "I need to take a shower." He started to slowly move away, before her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait! Stay with me," she pleaded. His eyes softened, and he climbed into bed next to her curled up form.

"Always."

He pulls her backwards onto his lap, and she curls up into his chest. He strokes her hair, and tells her something that speaks volumes to her:

"Every mockingjay gets a broken wing sometimes."

And he is right. Katniss's bad days, were her broken wings. But Peeta was like her cast. He healed her, and helped her to soar and sing again, and that's why she needed him. Gale wouldn't know what to do, or say to make her feel better. But Peeta knew just what to do. And she loved him so much for it.

She kissed his shoulder in their embrace, and he knew that she was coming back to him.

That it may turn into a good day after all.


End file.
